Against My Will?
by Anita-Uriel
Summary: Mulan finds herself alone in the snowy mountains of China after the war the Imperial army and barbaric solders fought. Being wounded by Shin-Yu himself she finds sanctuary in a cave in the side of a mountain. What happens when Shin-Yu finds her? Shin/Mula
1. Chapter 1

Mulan lay in the snow, trembling as she absorbed everything that had just happened. She sat up slowly, whimpering softly at the feel of the painful stabbing feeling in her side as she clutched at it, looking around her to try and figure a way home or to a shelter.

Her horse walked to her slowly and nuzzled his muzzle against her cheek trying to comfort her as she snow began to come down harder, slowly covering her feet and legs in snow. She trembled and clung to the blanket that was wrapped around her as she attempted to stand using her horse as a crutch.

Mushu, her small guardian looked up at her as she watched her attempt to stand. "Well this is an interesting situation." He grumbled slightly but climbed up the horses' leg and up onto his saddle, "we need to get moving, the snow is coming down pretty hard now. If we stay out here we won't live through the night." He said, his usual humorous voice now mono tone and serious as she searched the area, squinting as he searched for shelter.

"Mushu….." Mulan groaned softly as she clung to the horses' side. "I can't believe…..that….that he would leave me out….here." She said, tears burning in her throat but she fought them back as she fought to not collapse to the ground. Mushu sighed again looking down at her with sympathy as she pointed to a cave a small ways north from them, the horse slowly began to walk towards where the small dragon pointed. "Forget about that Shang asshole……I bet he's gay or something anyways." He said with his usual joking voice but it was strained as he too felt horrible of what had happened.

"B-but…." She sobbed softly but she continued to try and keep herself calm until they were safe in a shelter.

They finally arrived to the cave, the horse moving to the back of the cave and slowly moving down, helping her down onto her knees. Mushu slithered down onto the ground, dragging the blanket that was tied in a tight roll, clawed the ropes off of it and helped Mulan make a small bed out of it.

Mulan curled under the blanket and nuzzled her cheek against the blanket trying to relax as she looked up at Mushu who sat by her head, stroking her hair softly. "Go to sleep I'll watch out for you." He grinned down at her as his small claws raked through her silken hair. Mulan smiled and nodded up at him and closed her eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion. Mushu stared down at her while she slept, looking over at the horse as well, he fell asleep too. He shook his head as he leaned against Mulans' head, looking out into the snow covered mountains outside the cave.

He then crawled on top of the horse again, looking for the supply back pack and dug out the emergency wood pile. He dragged the wood to the ground and blew a small stream of fire on the wood creating a small fire, heating up the small area of the cave Mulan, the horse and he occupied. A small stream of smoke escaped out of the mouth of the cave.

The snow began to fall harder and harder, covering the ground with at least three feet of snow, and was quickly rising. The sky was a dark gray, the snow that fell was so thick and came own so fast that it gave the illusion of a fog.

Out in a valley between a large mountain range on one side and a cliff on the other. It was where the battle between Shin-Yu's army and china's Imperial army. Suddenly a large gray hand broke through the layers of snow, grasping at the air as if to grab something to pull itself out with. The hand dug at the snow around it until finally pulling at the snow, slowly pulling itself out until a tall figure fell onto the snow, a masculine moan escaped the figure as he scanned the area, and his yellow eyes glinted slightly with anger as he saw no one around him. But not long after he arose from the deep snow a few dozen of his army crawled up to meet him.

Shin-Yu growled at them as he looked around "We need to find shelter, heal and make our way back to our village, now get moving!" he roared as he looked around to figure out where he was then began to travel north, remembering a cave not too far from them that they had found earlier.

The large group of exhausted and wounded soldiers made their way north until they saw the cave, but Shin-Yu glared at the stream of smoke that was coming out from the. He growled, looking back at his men then up at the cave, thinking the imperial army was taking shelter in the cave but he stubbornly pushed on, his small army followed obediently.

Shin-Yu stood in the mouth of the cave, peering in to see not the imperial army but the horse, a small lizard and a small figure huddled under blankets. He raised a brow as he recognized the horse from the battle. "A….single soldier?" he growled to himself as he walked over slowly to the bundle. Mushu saw them walk into the cave and jumped up and began to shout. "S-Shin-Yu?!" Mulan heard Mushus' cry before one of the men snatched the small guardian away, nearly breaking his neck.

Mulan sat up wide eyed at Shin-Yu and his men but she quickly dragged the blanket up to cover her exposed chest. Her hair trailed down to her shoulders, her black eyes shimmered in the firelight as she stared up at the small army. "O-oh my god….." She whimpered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

To start my second chapter, I want to thank everyone who saved my story in their 'favs'. I want to especially thank EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe who left me my first review, I hope it wont be the last I will receive either ^^. If anyone has read her reply (or hasn't) she gave me the suggestion to not bring Shang into the story. Believe me when I say this, I am utterly tired of the whole Shang/Mulan coupling. I will focus only on Shin-Yu and Mulans' relationship so no goody good Shang to ruin the story, lol. Anyways, thank you again everyone and I hope you enjoy Chapter two of 'Against My Will?". Please Review!!! I will take any suggestions and if I use your idea I will give all my credit to you!! ^_^. Enjoy 3.

Mulan stared at Shin-Yu and his army in horror, her dark eyes wide with fear as she clutched to her blanket covering her slightly unclothed body since the only thing covering her breasts were the bandages placed on her to help heal her wound. She gasped and reached towards Mushu when he was picked up and practically broken in half by soldiers' large hands. She glanced over at her horse which was now being led by another soldier, leaving her by herself cornered in the cave being held by the hatred filled eyes of Shin-Yu.

"I-It's you….." He stuttered, unable to completely control his anger as he slowly stomped towards her, the power of his anger completely freezing Mulan in fear as he approached her. Shin-Yu grabbed her by her neck, making her cry out as he literally threw her across the cave into the wall on the other side from where he was. "You will pay for thinking you killed all of us by yourself with your little avalanche act you used." He growled as he stormed over to her and picked her up by her hair, lifting her off the ground when he noticed the wrap around her upper torso.

His eyes grew a little wide when he noticed her chest creating a nice cleavage for him. He raised a brow, his emotions now in a pot of confusion, anger, amusement, and fascination. "You're not a soldier…..well at least a male one." He lowered her a little so she could stand on her tippy toes, forcing her to arch her back as he inspected her small, supple body.

"Interesting…." He smirked as he allowed his hand stroked her sides and back making her shiver as she moved her arms over her breasts to hide herself from him as he continued to inspect her. He jerked her hair every once in a short while to frighten her a little letting his anger take some control of how he touched her.

He chuckled a little and pushed harshly on the back of her head making her fall to the floor as he stared down at her. "The Imperial army must have been desperate to allow a woman into their army…." He said, hearing his army chuckle behind him. Mulan looked up at him with frightened eyes, her weakness making her more emotional and helpless but his comment brought back a little bit of her old smart ass attitude back. "I was good enough to bury all of you pathetic excuse for an army under snow." She snarled up at Shin-Yu then glanced around the room, glaring at a select few of his soldier before staring back up at Shin-Yu again.

Shin-Yu's arrogant smile smoothed out then scrunched up his entire face into a tight, harsh scowl as he glared down at her. He then reached down and yanked at her hair making her yelp out again as he forced her up on her tippy toes and barely an inch away from his face, yelling in her face, "You are in no position to anger me and my men you little bitch." He growled as he lowered his arm forcing her down onto her knees as he gripped her hair tightly looking around the cave. "Start building a fire, gather whatever food and supplies that is left at our old camp and bring it back here, and the rest of you start melting some snow for drinking water." He growled, watching all his men depart as he looked down at his shivering prisoner that trembled at his feet.

Shin-Yu sat on a fur blanket that his men had brought back from their old camp, laughing loudly as he drank down a goblet of wine that his men also found at the camp. He continued his hilarious conversation with one of his men then slowly moved his mind from the soldier's jokes and instead watched his prisoner walk around with a large jug full of wine serving the soldiers, watching her grumble to herself as she poured more wine purposely spilling the wine on some of the men as she walked around.

He chuckled as he watched a few, quiet a few actually, slap or grab at her ass or thighs making her yelp or glare down at them. He would let out a loud laugh when he saw her kick one of the men and knock them over. He knew his men wanted to do more then just touch the girl, seeing the lust in their eyes as they watched her move around the cave with only the wrappings around her breasts and the baggy Imperial Army uniform slacks as her only clothing. Alas he has instructed them not to take her yet, he would use that as a form of punishment if needed be but he was curious as to how she got into the army, knowing of the Chinese culture and their laws knowing women were not allowed to fight for their country. He shook his head when he heard Mulan yelling and even squealing when he glanced over at her, finding her in an awkward situation.

Mulan sat, struggling and squirming in a drunken mans lap, the soldier laughing and growling in her ear as he grabbed and forced her down back into his lap as he spoke to her, the smell of wine heavy on his breath. "You little bitch…..you're gonna pay for what you did….." He said with a slight drunken accent as he tore her bandages off her torso and grabbed at one of her breasts and even tried to force his hands down her pants making her blush extremely heavily and cry out louder and struggle harder. When he grabbed at her breasts it sent pain down her spine as she felt tears burn at the back of her throat but she only fought harder.

Shin-Yu frowned and stood up, walking around his men and stood behind the man practically raping the girl. "And what, pray tell did I order you not to do?" He growled as he grabbed the man by his hair and jerked his head back and to the right threatening to break his neck. "Release her." He ordered forcefully.

The man grunted and held onto Mulan even tighter but then finally released her, even shoved making her fall over making her yip softly. Shin-Yu forced the man up on his feet and shoved him towards the entrance of the cave and pointed at one of his stronger men. "Take him outside and rid of him." He snarled and watched the drunken soldier being carried away by on of the other men, and then walked towards Mulan who was knelt over trying to cover her breasts from the men. Shin-Yu frowned and grabbed her arm slowly pulling her up and led her back to his area, sitting down on the fur and turning towards her.

He grabbed her sides and pulled her closer to him, making her blush heavily as he stared at her wound. "I nearly forgot I gave you this…." He muttered almost too soft for her to hear as he stared at deep cut. She blushed more and attempted to cover it but then accidentally exposed her breasts to him in the attempt. He chuckled softly and waved over the healer of his army. "Put new bandages on her, I don't want to have to leave her with an infection and fever." He said with a firm voice then shooed them away, picking up his goblet and returning to the merriment of the room.

The healer guided Mulan to a corner of the cave and began to work on her wound, putting some clear, nasty looking medicine on the gash and began to wrap her in the bandages then sent her back to Shin-Yu. She glared at the healer for a moment then sighed, "Thank you." She half muttered as she returned to Shin-Yu but yawned softly and sat a little ways from him sitting on her legs.

Shin-Yu looked over at her and laughed softly grabbing her arm and pulling her to his side not in an affectionate way but more in a protective way. "You may rest now, no need to serve my men anymore. But unless you want to 'play' a little more with my men, you should stay here by me." He chuckled as he patted the fur mat under him. She frowned up at him then looked down at the mat again then yawned again laying down on the mat behind him and almost immediately fell asleep, curled in a half ball as she slept peacefully.

Shin-Yu glanced down at her over his shoulder, staring at her innocent, sleeping face for a moment then shook his head as he returned to his conversation, making his mind think of her only as a wench servant that he found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I was so surprised when I received so many e-mails! 17 emails on my last chapter, and awesome reviews! Thank you vigoreyes, ShadowThief93, and Angel's darkened wings (thanks for the Spell check for me by the way on the name XD) Anyways, I'm really happy by how many people have 'faved' my story, and I even have my first 'faved author' fan too, thanks again Angel's darkened wings! Ok back to business. I know I said I was not going to add Shang into my story but I've considered bringing him back into the story later on, I won't give any hints though :P. I hope you all enjoy my third chapter of "Against My Will?" and please don't be afraid to review!

Shan-Yu slept peacefully on his fur blanket lying on his back as he snored loudly, Mulan lying next to him as she slept as well. Mulan's eyes closed tightly as she fought the urge to open her eyes and wake up completely but alas she lost the battle. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes as she sat on her hips, her legs bent next to her as her eyes scanned the room, her bed hair half covering her vision as she tried to remember where she was.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of all the soldiers sleeping around her. Her eyes continued to scan in a slow circle, taking in all the bodies as her eyes finally froze on Shan-Yu's sleeping face, making her hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. She got on her hands and knees and scuttled across the floor as far away as she could get which was only a few feet away since they were already in the back of the cave.

She bit down a hiss as she curled into a slight ball, the wound on her side screaming at her reminding her of her injury. She looked around and sadly found no way out without waking any of the soldiers but then her eyes turned back to Shan-Yu and saw the glitter of his nearly bare dagger which hung loosely from his belt on its sheath. She grinned as her plan played out in her mind as she began to crawl towards Shan-Yu, taking out his blade then pressed the tip against his jugular making him snort himself awake at the slight pain in his neck. "Get up, and get me out of here…" She growled at him, her fear being overcome by her adrenaline rush to save herself as she pressed the knife against his neck more.

Shan-Yu stared up at her with his bright yellow eyes then smirked, amused by her attempt but played along and sat up; Mulan followed him with the dagger to his neck while glaring at him. He chuckled softly then spoke out to his men. "Wake up you idiots, the girl is attempting to escape, will no one save me?" He drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as his men slowly woke up.

His men gasped and jumped up from their slumber, already pulling out their weapons as they readied to attack the girl but Shan-Yu waved at them "Put down your weapons." He said then began to slowly stand up, Mulan still following his movements as they soon both stood before the army of soldiers. Mulan scanned the room, making sure no one approached them as she pushed the dagger against the leader's jugular more, almost spilling blood as she spoke. "Tell them to move, get my lizard, and my horse ready." She ordered glaring up at him with her burning eyes.

Shan-Yu just stared down at her and nodded but then quickly knocked her feet from under her with his left leg, disarming her of his dagger as he grabbed her by her upper arm, catching her from hitting the hard rock ground. She yelped in surprise, accidentally cutting his neck a little with the dagger. He chuckled as he tugged at her arm, forcing her to stand as he laughed with his men. "What a pathetic attempt, I am almost disappointed at how little you thought through it." He smirked looking down at his small prisoner.

Mulan glared up at him then glanced at his neck where she accidentally cut him and felt angry at herself for losing her grip on him and only leaving a small cut. She attempted to jerk her wrist out of his hand but he just gripped her tighter and pulled her closer to him forcing her body to press against his as he smirked egotistically before he turned back to his men and began to order them to clean up the cave, gather their belongings and move out.

He pulled her towards the back of the cave and looked down at her seeing her still only in her wrappings and loose soldier slacks. He shook his head and looked around and picked up a fur blanket and wrapped her in it tightly, making her unable to move as he bent over and picked her up around the waist and placed her on his shoulder and walked out with her draped over his shoulder.

Mulan made a soft sound when he wrapped her up, unable to move as he bent over in front of her. She frowned in confusion then gasped and cried out in surprise when he picked her up and began to walk out with her. She attempted to kick at him and struggle but he wrapped her up too tightly for her to do much. "You big headed gorilla let me down!" She yelled at him and he just chuckled as he carried her outside, her horse was saddled and slightly decorated with some of the soldiers' fur and blankets. He laid her across the horses' saddle, making her look like a wrapped up sleeping bag as he hoped up on the horse and pressed his hand against what her lower back, holding her in place as she continued to struggled under the thick blanket.

"Alright men, get moving, Lets head home." He said with more of a peaceful sound to his voice, the sound of his own home brought peace to his mind. He then glanced down at Mulan who had finally gone still under his large hand. He chuckled and patted her back softly as he kicked the horses' sides and they began their journey.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hours had passed, she could of sworn days but she had only seen the sun set once since they had left. Her head hurt from being upside down for so long, all the blood rushed to her head as she squirmed against the saddle and Shan-Yu's hand that pinned her down.

Her movements made him glance down at her, seeing her squirm under his large hand. He lifted the blanket that covered her face seeing her face was red from all the blood rushing to her head; she even looked a little sickly. He wrapped the horses' reins around the horn of the saddle then slowly picked Mulan up, making her whimper and squirm, unable to see where he was moving her as he moved her into a sitting position with her legs draped over one side of the horse, and her back to the mountains to their left as he wrapped an arm around her to hold her up.

She squirmed again, trying to move the blanket down from her head in attempt to see where they were. She finally worked the blanket down around her shoulders as she looked about, it was dark but she saw small lights in the distance in front of them. She tried to squint her eyes to see better but alas the town was too far away.

Shan-Yu glanced down at her as he saw her move the blanket down around her shoulders and stare at the town in front of them. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, not wanting her to fall off the horse by accident. "We aren't there yet, but we are very close." He muttered only loud enough for her to hear.

She glanced back up to him and frowned "Then where are we?" She half demanded, staring up at him with a strange look that one could only called a determined look. He chuckled at her facial gesture and pulled up the blanket around her head again, seeing her nose and shoulders start to turn a little blue from the freezing temperatures. "It is none of your concern little one." He said, already giving her a nickname that seemed to piss her off, feeling her struggle against him and his grip that his arm had around her, making him laugh softly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived in the small village they went straight for the inn. Shan-Yu jumped down from the horse and pulled Mulan down and carried her marriage style into the inn, he could hear her grumbling at him to put her down but she was exhausted from the long journey. He shook his head and chuckled as he carried her inside and finally let her down, and guided her to the front desk.

Mulan grumbled again and pulled the blanket down around her shoulders again, not wanting to try and walk without being able to see, thankful that the blanket loosened around her a little to allow her to walk without falling over. She glanced at her shoulder with Shan-Yu's hand on it and wasn't able to help herself but blush a little, yanking her shoulder out from under his hand she moved away from him and walked towards the fire place, trying to warm herself.

Shan-Yu glanced down at her when she moved away from him and towards the fire. He would have normally become angry at this but he felt calm and even smiled as he watched her kneel in front of the fire. He turned back to the inn keeper and ordered for all of the rooms and ordered for the bill to be sent to his home town as he walked back to Mulan.

Mulan stared absent minded at the fire, watching it crackle and snap in front of her, the warmth making her smile and begin to regain feeling in her face and shoulders. She glanced up at Shin-Yu and frowned, jerking her head back towards the fire as she tried to ignore him. He chuckled and gripped her arm and pulled her up and guided her towards the stairs. She struggled softly but tripped on her blanket almost falling to the ground but he grabbed her waist with his hand quickly and picked her up before she fell. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her small waist and carried her up the stairs under his arm.

Mulan began to struggle and yell up at him "Let go of me, what is with you and carrying me! I'm capable of walking on my own!" He chuckled again and looked down at her while he walked up the stairs "Obviously not, since you almost landed face down on the floor." He laughed loudly as she blushed heavily, making his way up the stairs and in front of the door that led to their room. She struggled until finally he released her, allowing her to stand on her own.

Mulan glanced up at him then opened the door and walked inside and attempted to close the door behind her but Shan-Yu gripped the door and forced it open. Mulan glanced up at him and frowned "Excuse me?" She said trying to close the door. He just shoved the door making her fall back a little as he walked into the room as well. "What, you expected to have your own room?" He chuckled and jumped onto the bed, landing on his back as he bent his arms over and under his head, placing his right ankle over his left staring up at her.

She frowned at him "Well yes, ladies never share a room with a man." She said, folding her arms stubbornly under her breasts. He smirked watching her arms cradle her breasts as he slowly brought his eyes back to her face. "Well, I am no gentleman so I don't see a problem with sharing a room with a….'lady'." He said, making quotation marks with his fingers and he stretched, looking like a lounging tiger on the bed.

She glared at him and turned away from him and looked at the full length mirror behind the door and looked at herself, not happy with what she saw. She saw a small tired woman, hair filthy and stringy, and face pale and dark circles under her eyes. She reached a hand up and rubbed a dark circle and shook her head, feeling horrible by how she looked then looked around, seeing a wooden tub in the corner. She sighed at the thought of a hot steamy bath, walking towards the tub and leaning against it with her hands on the rim.

Shan-Yu saw her move towards the tub and moved off the bed towards her. "You look like you need a bath." He said, not meaning to sound as rude as he actually sounded. Mulan glared up at him completely offended by his comment. "Gee, thanks…." She grumbled and walked away from him and ran her fingers through her hair trying to half fix it.

Shan-Yu frowned unsure how he hurt her feelings but shrugged "Take a bath and I will go have dinner." He practically ordered as he petted her head softly and left the room, closing it gently as he found a room keeper walking down the hall. "I need buckets of water delivered to my room for a bath." He said while he walked down the stairs to eat dinner with his men who were already yelling and laughing while they ate.

Mulan watched him leave and sighed as she looked back at the tub longingly, wanting so badly to take a bath. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, wrapping the blanket around her as she looked out the window. She yelped in surprise when the door slammed open and a strange woman walked in with large buckets of water, talking to her in a strange language. She walked over to the tube, still talking away as she filled the tub up quickly with water and kneeled on the ground, lighting up the wood under the tub and watched the fire build up and start to heat up the water.

The woman looked over at Mulan and frowned seeing her confused look. The woman thought for a moment and began to speak clearly. "I here to make bath." She said, her Chinese not as fluent as her other language. Mulan tilted her head to the side a little and smiled sweetly at the woman "Thank you." The woman then smiled big and began to speak fast in her other language again, making Mulan laugh a little.

Finally the woman left and closed the door behind her, leaving Mulan by herself. Mulan stared at the door then looked over at the tub, watching the fire build up under the tub, watching the stones holding the tub up begin to grow hot and the water slowly start to bubble. She walked over and blew out some of the fire and put her hand in the water, moaning softly at the warmth. She pulled her hand out and pulled down her pants and stepped into the water, moaning out at the warmth of the water, loving how her body grew warm.

She sunk under the water, breathing out under water and coming back up taking a deep breath as her body began to thaw out. "My god…..so good." She moaned leaning back in the water until her chin was under water, her eyes closed as she washed herself. She washed her hair and body with a bar of green tea soap she found on a small rack attaché to the tub she smiled at the clean smell, enjoying herself immensely. The water soaked the wraps that covered her wound and breasts, slowly undoing them as they fell around her waist, exposing herself completely. She looked down and quickly ran the soap against the wound, cleaning it and then dipping her body back under the hot water.

She smiled as she ran her fingers across the wound; it already starting to scab over showing it was healing slowly but surely.

She gasped when she heard the door open, immediately her arms went up to cover her breasts as she looked over her shoulder, seeing a large figure walk in, his eyes staring down at her nude form in the tub, water slowly dripping down her back, her arms hardly hiding her breasts from his hungry eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!! Im SOOOO sorry for being gone for so long, boyfriend came to visit and swim team has started 3. Anyways, I got so many reviews on the story I cant possibly find them all but thank you all for reviewing, I will do better next time to write all your names. If you reviewed last time and want your name posted in the next chapter, review again and I will hopefully find all the names and add you!! Enjoy 3 oh and fyi some of you really will hate me for this part but I REALLY wanted to do this so :P ENJOY!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shan-Yu smirked at the sight of his captive nude and bathing in the large metal tub in the middle of the room. He slowly finished opening the door and silently closed the door behind him as he watched her. He sat on the bed making sure it didn't squeak as he watched.

Mulan smiled to herself as she washed; enjoying the warm water slide down her body and drip back down into the tub. She tried to get enough water on her head to wash her hair so she squirmed down until she could pull her legs out of the water and over the side of the tub and sunk under the water until her head was well under it. She ruffled her hair with her fingers until she finally ran out of breath and popped her head up and took in a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair to get her hair out of her face. She finished washing herself she reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed the towel that the maid had left her. She Stood up and held the towel between her breasts as she attempted to step out until she saw him.

He was staring at her with hungry eyes, leaning back on one arm as his right hand was down between his slightly spread legs, stroking the growing bulge in his pants. He grinned even more when she looked over at him, enjoying greatly how her cheeks turned a bright pink. He sat up, pulling his hand out of his pants and sat up, leaning towards her slightly as he brought his right hand up and bent his pointer finger towards him, giving her the silent order to come to him.

Mulan blushed heavily as she watched the crotch of his pants grow tighter and tighter. She trembled slightly but shook her head stubbornly but he just grinned more "You better get that little ass of yours over here before I take you right there, no mercy." He chuckled as he made the motion with his hand as he waited for her to approach. She glared at him angrily and slowly began to walk to him, gripping the towel even tighter as she wrapped it around her to try and hide her body from him but it did no good when she stood before him, trembling slightly.

He watched her walk towards him, his eyes playing up and down her body as he watched her feet softly tap against the hard wood floor, her slim legs working up to her nice wide hips that swayed with every step she took. Her hips moving up to her slim waist he could just imagine gripping in his large hands while he took her. His eyes continued to go up her erotic body until he finally got to her breasts, small for his taste but they were big enough to fill his hands, maybe even squeeze something in-between the orbs.

When she finally stood before him he reached his hands out and placed them on her hips and pulled her closer until her thighs pressed against the side of the bed. He growled greedily as he continued to take in her features, especially the fact at how fragile her wrists are; how easily he could pin them down and have his way. He trembled and growled louder at the mental image.

He reached his right hand down her hips to her bare thigh then back up, creeping his fingers under the towel, baring her entire left thigh and hip to him, giving him a slight peek at her groin area that had a small patch of black hair there, hiding his goal from him. He would have to fix that problem later.

Mulan shivered and bit her bottom lip softly, clinging to her towel tighter as his hand stroked her hip softly then felt it move behind her, a soft surprise gasp escaping her as he grabbed at her ass, making her move closer to him accidentally trying to avoid the hand. He just chuckled at her and pulled her roughly onto the bed, a cry escaped Mulan as she landed on her side, still clinging to her towel as she tried to reposition herself onto her butt so she could attempt to defend herself if he came closer.

Shan-Yu stared at her and smirked as he watched her scoot away from him, but before she could get any farther he grabbed her ankle and literally dragged her back to him, pulling her down until she lay under his massive form. He attempted to remove the towel from her grip but she was too stubborn to release it. He just chuckled softly at her and pulled the towel up over her head, forcing her hands to follow. He then quickly grabbed both of her wrists with his much larger one and jerked the towel from her hands and wrapped the towel tightly around her wrists creating temporary handcuffs. He then reached down with his free hand and began to stroke and play with her luscious body.

Mulan tried to move away but she couldn't really struggle since her wrists were pinned down over her head. She blushed extremely heavily under Shan-Yu, watching his hands move down and stroke her body. She couldn't help but gasp and fight down moans, feeling his hands roam across her skin, caress and touch her body until she shivered in pleasure. She struggled stubbornly under him then kicked her leg up, trying to kick at him but he moved up onto her, pinning her legs with his body, sitting on her thighs as he continued.

His black eyes stared down at her breasts, unable to help himself as he leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, suckling and licking at it roughly, making it grow hard in his mouth as he nibbled on it. He chuckled at her soft sounds as he continued to taste her, rolling her other breast in his hand that touched her. More sounds escaped her as she tried to fight but her body began to burn with the need of his touches.

He chuckled more at her reactions to his touches, sitting up and looking down at her. She was trembling softly; her nipples had hardened into small stones as he played with her. He stared at her for a few more moments, normally enjoying watching the torment in his playthings faces but he was too aroused to ignore it any longer. He moved up, half sitting over her stomach as he tied the towel to one of the bed posts, then ran his arms down her arms, stroking the sides of her breasts, down her rib cage and down to her hips.

He pulled her hips up, making her cry out softly as she tried to keep her legs closed but he easily pried her legs apart and moved in between them. He chuckled as he rubbed himself against her private regions, feeling his erection rub against her through his pants. Mulan gasped and whimpered out, feeling tears burn the back of her eyes but she fought them back as she felt him rub against her, making her grow wet against him as he continued to rub against her.

He growled down at her, continuing to grind himself against her softly, unable to control himself any longer as he reached one of his hands down to his cloth belt, jerking it loose and throwing it to the floor, letting his pants moved down a little until only his hips held them up. He pushed them down, allowing his thick erection slap down against her entrance, groaning at the relief of releasing himself as he continued to rub against her.

Mulan made a soft sound when she felt him jerk above her, gasping out when she saw his pants fall and felt his throbbing length slap against her. She began to scream out and struggle under him more than before, squirming her hips until his large hands as he rubbed himself against her now moist entrance. She trembled and whimpered out as she felt his thick length throb and grow hot against her, arousing her a little as she continued to try and struggle.

He finally moved his hips down, moving his length down until the large head rubbed against her innocent entrance, rubbing between her two lips as he moaned at the heat that radiated from her. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she looked down at the intimidating thing rub against her, feeling him spread her entrance wide open as he pushed against her, threatening to push into her and take her innocence away. A loud knock echoed through the room.

Shin stared down at her for a moment, not sure what the sound was at first but finally understood someone was at the door. He growled with anger and threw his head over his shoulder, yelling at the door. "What the fuck could you want now?!" "S-sir the imperial army i-is on their way…."

I wanted to do this just to piss some of you off XD lol they will end up doing the nasty in the next chapter….maybe. I couldn't figure out any other way to end the chapter other than this. I think it makes sense, I mean where the hell else could the Imperial army go to relax too? Hope you all come back for the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

*Takes in a deep breath then lets it out slowly, calming herself.* Thank you all for the comments, I appreciate all of your opinions and constructive criticism…….but, I am writing a BDSM, I repeat a friggen BDSM fanfiction between the two Mulan characters, Mulan and Shan Yu so if you find my writing style "Disturbingly Sick" Then stop reading my fanfiction. I understand that not everyone likes the same things, and I understand that people can give me advice but if it is just comments that is not constructive criticism or a nice comment, don't bother. And I understand that Mulan is a very tough woman in the movie, very tough but think logically. A wounded, petite woman with broken ribs going against a man of Shan Yu's body mass, does anyone honestly think in real life that can happen? I am not bashing on anyone, I'm just saying my fanfictions tend to go around the idea of realistic thinking. And to me Mulan kicking the crap out of a two hundred and something pound man of pure muscle just doesn't make sense right now especially in her condition. *smiles sweetly* thank you all for your comments, and I am deeply sorry my last chapter wasn't up to most of your expectations, and honestly I didn't really blend the last two chapters together very well I noticed. I will be fixing them later on when I have more time. I will also try and post more chapters closer together, I apologize and yes I intentionally made it so Shan Yu didn't get Mulan yet, just a little fun for you perverts out there ;) Enjoy!!! ((sorry everyone, college has been kicking my ASS!! Thank you for patiently waiting for me ))

Shan Yu froze above Mulan, staring down at her as he tried to completely take in what his soldier has said. He growled and cursed under his breath as he pulled away from her, fixed his pants quickly and walked to the door, abandoning her as he slammed the door and spoke with one of his men. Mulan trembled, frozen with shock as she stared up at the ceiling.

She finally sat up resting her still bound wrists in her lap as she looked at the door that he left through. She trembled as she felt tears burn the back of her eyes at the thought of what almost happened but thanked the gods that he didn't go all the way. She moved off the bed and struggled her way out of the towel bounding and stood up, moving her arms in front of her bare breasts as she looked at the ground for a moment then back up, searching the walls until she found the closet.

She walked towards it slowly and opened it, finding it full of men's clothing. She pulled out a large shirt and pair of pants out of it, slipping them both on. She tucked in her shirt then cinched the cloth belt tightly around her small waist, making it nearly impossible to remove it as she looked around for something sharp. She walked over to the dresser with the large mirror and found a glass blue comb. She looked at it curiously, thinking it was fancy but smashed the end of it against the table, creating a glass dagger out of it. She felt a little better, until she heard the bedroom door open again.

She glanced over her shoulder at Shan Yu, glaring at him as she pressed the glass dagger against the side of her leg so he wouldn't see it. He stared down at her, frowning in confusion by the clothes but shook his head, shutting the door and locking it behind him. She trembled and moved to the far corner of the room, keeping her back against the wall incase he came any closer.

He just stared at her and shook her head, sighing softly as he walked to the bed, sitting down with his feet over the edge. "I suggest you don't make too much sound….the Imperial army is on their way….." He shook his head again then plopped back onto the bed, glad he was able to bribe the inn owner to not offer any rooms to the Imperial army so they were safe for now, but the moment of panic had took his lust for the girl. He glanced over at Mulan again then frowned when he noticed blue glass fragments all over the dresser and floor, some even sticking to her clothing. He frowned and got up and moved closer to her to see what she did to make such a mess, his feet crunching down against the broken glass.

Mulan flinched when he began to walk towards her, making her panic and thrust out her homemade dagger at him too soon, only cutting his leg as he came to her closer. He grunted then quickly snatched her wrist and dragged her up to him, squeezing her wrist until she cried out and dropped the dagger onto the ground. He snorted in disgust as he tossed her back onto the ground and picked up the dagger, opened the window and threw it outside, closing the window again as he looked down at her. "I obviously can't trust you to be a good slave so I'm going to have to keep you still so I may sleep tonight…." He muttered as he walked over to the bed and grabbed the towel she had used earlier and began to tear long strips of towel then dunked them in the bowl full of water he found on the dresser.

Mulan struggled as he tied her down, kicking him in the stomach before he straddled her ass, forcing the front of her body to push against the ground as he tied the wet strips of the towel around her wrists, holding them behind her back. He then moved down to her ankles and tied them as well so she couldn't walk. "There, much better." He smirked and rolled her over onto her back, noticing tears glittering in her eyes as he stared down at her. He chuckled and leaned down, moving his mouth over her breasts that was hidden from him under her shirt, running his tounge over where her nipple was, sucking on it through the cloth as he reached up and began to play with the other breast like before, making her cry out softly until he reached his hand up and covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

He chuckled as he sat back up, leaving her shirt damp with his saliva as he stood up, staring down at her with lust filled eyes. "As you know I would love to continue this but like I said before, we need to be quiet and I would much rather hear you scream for me when I take you." He said in a raspy voice before he chuckled and walked back to his bed and plopped down onto it, arms folded under his head and his legs crossed at the ankles as he relaxed.

Mulan trembled and whimpered softly, trying not to make hardly any sounds as she tried to keep her emotions controlled but she was too distressed to try too hard. She rolled over onto her side, curling in a small ball as she tried to fall asleep for the night, finally sleeping after a few hours of lying awake, frightened.

Mulan woke up slowly; hearing footsteps in the room as she slowly fluttered her eyes open, glancing about sleepily as she tried to find the origin of the sounds. She finally rolled over onto her back and sat up, resting her back against the dresser as she stared at Shan –Yu standing in front of her with a grin. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his grin and squirmed slightly but forced herself to sit still and not look frightened as he stared down at her. "Good morning….." He said softly, kneeling down in front of her as she stared at him with an angry look. He chuckled as he pushed her over onto her side then onto her stomach, making her cry out and struggle under him again but stopped when she felt him start to untie her.

He laughed loudly when he felt her stop struggling as he untied her and stood up, still laughing he spoke. "Get up; we are leaving for my village today so come on." He picked her up by her arm and half dragged her out of the room, she stumbling after him as she followed. As they left the in she saw all the men preparing the horses so they could leave, sighing to herself as she really didn't want to go to their village but she was far from her own town, so she really didn't have a choice. She got up on the horse that Shan – Yu was riding, of course and held onto the horn of the saddle tight as Shan – Yu snapped the reins and headed off.

A few hours later Mulan was shaken awake, making her squirm in the saddle and back against the body that was behind her. She fluttered her eyes open but went tense when she heard Shan – Yu's chuckle echo behind her as she noticed they were heading to a small city it seemed, the sight making her frown slightly as she looked up over her shoulder at Shan-Yu waiting for an explanation. He laughed again and looked back to the city with an almost warm smile. "That is my home." He simply stated as he snapped the reins of his horse again making it go into a full gallop, making Mulan cling tightly to the horse's saddle horn.

When they reached the entrance to the city he finally slowed the horse to a soft trot, grinning widely as he took in the surroundings. "Ah….great to be home again." He stated seeing the freshly fallen snow everywhere on the buildings and ground, even seeing a few children throwing snow at each other. He nodded with an almost arrogant looking smirk when he passed some of the villagers, not bothering to see if his men had followed, knowing that they did to greet their family, which reminded him he needed to bring the news to some families about their fathers and sons who died. He sighed at the thought and looked up at his semi large home, a one story home with acres of land for farming. He rode up his front yard and finally jumped off the side of his horse and brought it into a small barn looking building around the back.

Mulan jumped off of the horse when they reached the barn, backing out of the barn to watch him un saddle, un bridle, etc the horse until he walked out of the barn. She flinched away from him but he just walked out of the barn and disappeared outside. She frowned, hesitating but following after him to see him open a bamboo sliding door and walk inside, leaving it open for her she assumed. She walked after him slowly, looking around before she walked into what looked to be the living room. She took in the semi large dining table that was low to the ground with pillows for chairs surrounding it, burgundy wood shone as the floor with a matching food serving amour against the wall. She frowned and looked around to try and find him, seeing three hallways to buddah knows where. She walked throught the one that went straight and found herself in a large kitchen that could fit five cooks at once with a simple wood heated stove, large bucket of water on the counters to wash dishes or food probably and tons of other cooking utensils. She turned to the left and found another hallway with three doors, frowning at the sight.

She yelped when she felt a pair of large hands smack against her shoulders, gripping her tightly as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "What do you think…..' He asked, grinning at the thoughts he had in his head of what he wanted to do to her at that moment. She trembled and tried to pull away from him, "I-its nice…." She simply said then looked up at him "How many men have you had to kill to get it?" She said with almost a snarl, jerking her shoulders out from under his hands. He just chuckled coldly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, making her gasp softly as he grabbed her hair and pulled her face up closer to his, almost kissing her as he whispered hoarsely to her. "I earned my small fortune….earning my title as leader of this clan…." He growled down at her but noticed her small supple body pressing against his, arousing him. He smirked as still holding her hair pulled her down the hall with the tree doors, opening the largest door pulling her along with him, listening to her screaming and shouting at him to release her as he slammed the door behind them.

She grunted when he threw her onto the bed on her stomach as he climbed onto the bed and pushed his hand against the small of her back, pinning her down as he crawled over her, making her gasp and struggle under him almost violently. He chuckled as he grabbed her wrists and gathered them in his hands as he ran his other hand down her back over the shirt she took at the inn. He continued to run his hand down until he stroked her ass softly, making her struggle more as he reached at his belt and pulled out a crooked, sharp dagger as he brought it up to her shirt, ripping a hole with it then dragging the dagger up. It sounded like skin being torn away as he tore the shirt off of her, making her cry out in fear as he used the dagger to completely shred the shirt off of her body until her entire back was exposed to her. He chuckled as he trembled and continued to struggle under him as he ran his hand down her bare back again, the feeling making her back arch a little under him. His face went still as he admired her soft, flawless skin under his hand, stroking the fragile, pale back under his large, powerful hand.

He groaned softly at the power he had over at that moment as he leaned down and began to kiss and lick at her back, shoulder, and the back of her neck, nipping her softly with his teeth as he stroked her side as he touched her. She gasped and trembled under him, almost going completely still under him as he softly stroked and touched her body, making her body start to react. He quickly flipped her over onto her back as he kept her hands pinned up over her head staring down at her bare breasts that seemed to glow in the light. He groaned as he leaned down and began to kiss, lick and nip at her breasts the same as he did at her back, taking her nipple into his mouth and suckle on it roughly between his teeth and lips. The feeling making her cry out and arch her back again, forcing her breast against his mouth softly as she squirmed under him, feeling her nipples harden and other things grow wet but she still fought to get him off. He ignored her struggles as he played and admired her body slowly, knowing now that there was nothing to worry about interrupting them.

His hand trailed down from her breasts to her stomach to her lower stomach that had the pants cinched tightly around her. He growled as he brought the dagger back and ripped the band of the pants with the knife, making her pants loose once more as he threw his dagger across the room, sinking into the far wall as he worked her pants down and completely off. She continued to struggle as he continued to fondle and touch her body. He finally sat up, leaving hickies and bite marks all over her shoulders, collar bone, and breasts as he stared down at her with lust filled eyes, showing his need as he moved up with his hips between her thighs, rubbing his throbbing groin against her vulnerable entrance. He ground against her a few time, making her cry out and arch her back again, pushing her now dripping entrance against his groin area, unable to help herself but grow aroused under his skilled hands.

He finally released her wrists and brought his hands to his own body, pulling his shirt up over her his, allowing her to move under him to try and escape but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back under him, pushing her already dripping entrance against his throbbing groin, almost paralyzing her with her own pleasure as he worked at his pants, undoing the sash and pulling down his pants, releasing his thick hard length. He fell out of his pants, making his erection slap against her lower stomach softly as he kicked out of his pants and shoes, completely nude above her as he rubbed his erection against her entrance, groaning softly at how soft and hot she felt.

Mulan trembled and gasped under him, never having sexual interaction with anyone before, so the sensations aroused her almost instantly as he undressed above her. She went stiff under him when she felt his erection stroke and rub against her entrance, making her look down with wide eyes as she saw how large he was. He was a good seven and a half inches to eight inches long as he rubbed again her, his dark almost bluish looking skin seemed darker against her pale, innocently white skin. The black hair that surrounded his thick length and covered his sac made him almost more intimidating as he played with her entrance with his erection. She struggled under him again as she tried to scoot away from him but he quickly caught her wrists in his hand again, pulling her down under him as he pushed his lower body harder between her legs as he reached down with his other hand to her entrance.

She gasped and cried out when she felt his large fingers start to stroke her dripping entrance, making her hips buck and squirm under him as he pushed one of his large fingers inside her, feeling to see if she was an innocent as he assumed she was, and was right when she heard her whimper and scoot away when he pushed his finger against her virgin wall. He shook his head and removed his finger as he released her wrists but grabbed her hips in his large hands tightly, pulling her entire lower body off of the bed and towards him as he rubbed the head of his thick length against her opening. Her eyes grew wide as she struggled and screamed under him, trying to close her legs but he was already between her thighs as he began to push himself inside her. Her eyes grew wide with tears as her screams were silenced as he pushed himself inside her, breaking her virgin wall. She grabbed the silk sheets of the bed under her as he worked himself inside her, hearing him groan and grunt, whispering how tight and hot she was as he forced himself even deeper into her innocent hole. When he was all the way sheathed inside he stayed still, letting her adjust as he stared down at her entrance, seeing blood start to drip out of her onto his thick length showing she was no longer a virgin.

She struggled and screamed under him as he forced himself inside her, tears running down her cheeks as he pushed inside her deeper and deeper until he was completely inside her. When he stopped she gasped and sobbed softly, trying to catch her breath and squirm her hips to try and adjust. When she stopped moving under him he drew himself out a little then thrusted back in, making her cry out as he began to pound deeply inside her. He panted and moaned above her, lowering his head a little as he pulled her more onto his thick length as he moved his hips, forcing himself deeper inside her. She continued to tremble and sob under him as he thrusted into her, making her body bounce under his, her small breasts rolled in small circles as she shut her eyes tightly as he had his way with her. He looked down at her face, seeing the tears run down her cheeks. He moved one of his hands from her hips up to her head, grabbing her hair and pulling it hard, forcing her back to arch and stretch her body out under him, the sight of her beautiful body open and exposed to him made him groan as he pounded deeper and harder into her, quickening his pace as his length grew larger and larger inside her, making her cry out and grow wetter for him, the pain finally subsiding as she began to roll her hips up towards his thrusts. He grunted and moaned, thrusting his hips harder against hers until he finally yelled out savagely as he came deeply inside her, making his and her back arch as they both yelled out.

Mulan screamed out in horror as he came inside of her, forcing himself deeper as he emptied himself inside her as she grew stiff under him, more tears running down her cheeks as he finished. He moaned as he released her hips and pulled out of her, shooting some of his thick, sticky cum onto her stomach as he looked down at her with a pleased smirk as he stared down at her. He stretched as he grabbed her hair again and pulled her off of his bed, making her cry out and collapse to her hands and knees since her strength was completely gone. He frowned and growled as he forced her to stand by picking her up by her hair and grabbed her arm, half walking her out of his room to the door next to his into a much smaller room. He half tossed her onto her own bed as he walked to the door. "Thanks…..you were a good fuck….can't wait for tomorrow.' He chuckled as he closed the door behind him and went to his room to sleep.

Mulan continued to sob as he half dragged her to what seemed to be her new room as he tossed her onto her own bed, making her grunt softly. She listened to his comment, feeling more tears run down her cheeks as she began to sob into the pillow, curling into a soft ball as she took in how he violated her just moments ago, feeling his cum drip out of her entrance onto her thighs as she cried until she passed out, dreaming of what the next day may have in hold for her.

Hey everyone, I know this chapter was a little darker than it has been, thought it would be a little more realistic to those of you who has said I had made Shan-Yu too nice. Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter, I have a few ideas for this roleplay and it is going to get much kinkier. For those of you who hate to see a girl raped and not enjoy it trust me, this is going to be the only scene where Mulan is miserable to this extent at the end of their session, so no worries, this WILL be a semi romantic story, just give me some time lol. See Ya'll next time!!!


	6. Special Dedication Chapter to My Fans

Hey again everyone, I know I just updated my chapter five but after reading a certain persons post, who is a major fan of Shang/Mulan, I have to dedicate this chapter just for her. IT IS NOT REALLY PART OF THE STORY, THIS IS A SHORT STORY. I dedicate this chapter to all of you Shang/Mulan fan girls/boys, although honestly I don't like him because really he put her in this situation, but because I have received requests to have Shang save her I will give you all one small chapter, Enjoy!! (I will be giving a specific fan a special dedication in my next chapter so tune in next time which I promise will be in the next three days, see who I dedicate my chapter to.)

Mulan shivered in the snow after the large battle with the Imperial army and Shan-Yu's army. Huddled against her large white steed and clinging to her small guardian dragon, she tries to plan on how to get home after Shang and his army has left her out in the cold. She stands finally after sitting in the snow for about half an hour, deciding to just ride in the general direction of where she believed her town was. She saddled up onto her horse, holding onto her small guardian dragon and rode off to fine her home.

After about an hour of riding in the bitter cold Mulan finds herself near a small cliff into a clearing, slowly leading her horse down into the clearing she jumps down from her horse to get a good idea of her surroundings, not realizing she was standing right above where the Shan-Yu army was buried under the avalanche that she had created. Without her noticing, hands behind her began to pop up from under the snow, grabbing at the ground and pulling themselves up, Shan-Yu's army slowly working their way up from under the snow as Mulan stood unknowingly in the center of the army. One large hand jutted up right under Mulan and grabbed her ankle, making her scream and fall backwards, half pulling the person up from under the snow, to her horror it was Shan-Yu himself.

Shan-Yu coughed as he pulled himself up but kept a tight hold on her ankle as he brushed himself off and glanced down at her, frowning in confusion as he stares at her face, knowing he has seen her face some where before but not knowing where he has seen her. Finally it dawned on him when he thought back during the large battle, remembering a small man running in front of him with a large cannon and causing an avalanche burying his entire army under the snow.

He growled and slapped her across the face with the back end of his hand, making her cry out in pain as she tried to scoot away from him, feeling blood start to drip onto her tongue from the inside of her cheek, making tears start to show in her eyes but she fought them back as she kicked her leg up to kick Shan-Yu in the face but felt him grab her ankle and pull her in closer to him as he grinned evilly at her.

Mushu crawled towards them, wanting to help but Shan-Yu's men quickly grabbed both the horse and the hot heated guardian to keep them from helping Mulan. She began to scream and kick and slap at Shan-Yu but he just climbed on top of her, growling down at her as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down in the snow above her head, sitting on her legs so she couldn't kick him anymore. He chuckled as he reached down with his other hand and tore her bandages away that covered her breasts from him. She cried out as she felt the bandages be pulled away from her body, it felt like he kicked her in the ribs because they were broken from the battle. He chuckled as he reached a hand down and began to fondle one of her breasts but also shoving the heal of his hand into her broken ribs, making her scream out in pain as he painfully fondled her. His army laughed as he violated the small woman before him until he heard a load grunt just next to him, seeing one of his men fall to the ground with a long arrow jutting out from his chest.

Shan-Yu sat up quickly looked over his shoulder, seeing the entire Imperial army surround his much smaller army, Shang sitting on his white steed as he glared down at Shan-Yu. "Release her you sick, barbaric bastard." He growled as he kicked the sides of his horse, making it jump down the small cliff and gallop towards Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu growled and jumped up, bringing out his long jagged sword to fight back as the other man galloped at him.

When Shang got close enough to Shan-Yu, he jumped off of his horse, Tackling Shan-Yu to the ground while crying out his orders to attack. Right when Shang and Shan-Yu hit the floor, battle cries, firing cannons, and galloping horses could be heard as the Imperial Army ran down the cliff to finish off the Shan-Yu army. While the armies fought each other, Mulans friends Yao, Ling, and Chein Po ran in to help Mulan out of the fight knowing she was badly hurt. Chein Po quickly picked her up and began to run out of the fight as Ling and Yao fought off anyone who got in their way, getting Mulan out of Danger.

Finally the fight had ended, all of Shan-Yu's men dead in a large heap of bleeding corpses, Shan-Yu lying in his own puddle of blood with his own sword forced through his back with Shang standing above him covered in his blood. Shang looked over his shoulder at Mulan who was covered in Chein Po's large shirt that he had under his armor, sobbing in pain as Yao, Ling, and Chein Po trying to comfort her. Shang shook his head as he walked towards his men and ordered everyone to head back to camp, knowing Mulan needed medical attention immediately.

When they arrived at the Camp Base, Mulan was sent directly to the First Aide tent to be bandaged up again. After she was bandaged up again, Shang walked into the tent, staring down at Mulan as she lay in a sleeping bag covered in even more bandages than when he had left her to die in the snow earlier. Chein Po, Yao, and Ling sat by her sides, keeping her company while she healed. "Do you three mind if….I get a few minutes alone with Mulan?" He asked, never leaving his gaze away from Mulans, showing he was really asking her if they could have privacy, he knew he could have just ordered them away. Mulan stared at him for a moment then nodded, shooing his good friends away as she returned his gaze showing she didn't trust him.

When the men left Shang kneeled down next to her as he bowed his head, staying quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke, "I'm……I'm so sorry…..I never…." "Shut up Shang, you meant to leave me out there to die…..why should I forgive you…..you have no real honor." Mulan spat at him, glaring harder at him as her hands clenched at her side but she wasn't really feeling anger, she was so raw and hurt that he would leave her alone in the mountains to die, she had loved him and it hurt her that he was able to leave her alone.

Shang stared up at her and bit his bottom lip then reached over, grabbing her hand softly then gripping it a little hard as he bowed his head again, his shoulders quivered softly but he kept his emotions intact. "I'm so sorry Mulan……I was so angry that you showed such disrespect for me and everything I stood for, fooling me into thinking you were a man but….you really were just protecting your father…." He looked back up to Mulan and brought his other hand up and cradled her cheek, stroking her with his thumb. "I thought you had no honor…..but you truly do have the spirit of a soldier, and even more honor than any man in my army…..I respect you not only as a woman, but as any soldier I have ever known." He said softly as he scooted closer as he thought for a moment before speaking again. "I….I love you Mulan….I love the kind of woman you are, so confident in who you are and know how to handle everything…." He said and gave her a soft, warm smile showing he was sincere.

Mulan gasped as he confessed his love to her, raising her hand to her mouth as she stared at him, feeling so confused, her emotions playing across her face but finally she began to cry again but shed tears of joy instead of horror or pain. She began to shake her head as she continued to cry softly but laughed looking up at him, her black eyes glistening like freshly polished Onyx. "I love you too Shang….I have always loved you ever since I saw you for the first time at camp." She cried again and clung to his hand that held onto hers. Shang smiled then grinned as he moved over her and held her in a soft hug.

A few moments later Shang walked out of the camp with Mulan in his arms bridal style, meeting his entire army outside of the tent with a large smile. "I have an announcement men, your general as of now is engaged to a beautiful woman." He said and held Mulan closer to him, his announcement making her blush heavily as the entire army cheered, Chein Po, Ling, and Yao of course cheering the loudest for the two.

Months later, back in China a marriage was taken place at the Temple of China. A bride in a white Chinese kimono like gown walked down the long stairs of the temple, a veil covering her face as her shoes clacked against the golden steps. As she stepped off the last step, her long gown flowed behind her on the ground, the gown glittering and shone like diamonds and pearls glowing in the morning, her black hair done up in a tight Chinese bun with pure white chopsticks holding up her hair. Tears fell down the cheeks of the beautiful bride as she held a bouquet of cherry blossoms in her hand as she walked down the aisle; all of China was there to watch the wonderful matrimony of the happy couple.

Shang stood at the end of the aisle in his father's General uniform along with his own medals from the war, his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail as he watched his bride walk towards him. The bride finally stood in front of Shang, smiling up at him as the King of all of China began to announce their bonding.

"In sickness and in health…..till death do you part….do you Shang take this beautiful bride as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do..."

"And do you you…..Mulan, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Mulan almost sobbed as she smiled up at her husband, not believing how everything happened so fast but was so happy.

"Wonderful, you may kiss the bride!" He cheered as Shang leaned down, pulling Mulan closer to him as he kissed her passionately, Mulan wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss expressing her undying love to him. While they kissed, all of China cheered for their loving bond of Matrimony. And all lived Happily Ever After.

How did everyone like my little chapter? This again has nothing to do with my normal story line but I just had to do a Shang/Mulan chapter for those of you who have begged for Shang to save Mulan. I hope you all enjoyed my short romantic story. Now back to the kinkiness of Shan-Yu and Mulan333


	7. Chapter 6

*Oh my god hey everyone lol. Um…..ya its been months since I have updated…..probably longer .; but I am sorta back, On my third semester of college and it is awesomely horrible XD…..or horribly awesome…..anyways. Im sorry Ive been gone for so long, life has been really hard, I ended my relationship with my old boyfriend *tear* but got a new boyfriend yay! 3 Anyways, I will be writing this story again, along with another one, If I get enough people to ask me what the pairing will be as reviews I might announce it in my next chapter! ;) Thank you all who have been waiting for my return, I hope this chapter will make up for my long absence, Enjoy!*

She walked around the clouded area, frowning at how foggy the area was as she tried to find her way; to what she doesn't know but she feels the need to leave as soon as possible. Her bare feet slapped against what looked to be a white marble flooring, goosebumps forming on her skin, the loose white garment that was loosely wrapped around her body moved around her as she began to jog, then to run, then into a full on sprint as she felt someone coming at her at an unrealistic speed.

She grunted as something smashed into her back forcing her down onto her stomach, looking over her shoulder she saw nothing but something threw her onto her back as her arms were pinned by an invisible force over her head. She looked around desperately, looking down with wide fear filled eyes as her clothes suddenly ripped in an instant into shreds, leaving her body nude to whomever was tormenting her.

Her face paled a little as she saw dark shadows appearing on her body on her breasts, sides, arms, neck, everywhere on her was touched by a hand shadow of where she was being touched. She then screamed out as she felt a sharp pain deep inside her, the pain making her back arch as blood dripped from her entrance, it spilling onto the floor in small drips onto the marble, the blood making the marble start to change to a deep red, almost in a slow wave around her as the white fog moved away from her, exposing walls covered in collars, chains, devices she couldn't even begin to understand.

Finally a dark form began to slowly appear above her, grinning down at her as its power radiated from its body as she stared in fear. "You are mine…..you are my toy to do with as I please no matter how degrading it is…..how humiliating it is for you…you are MINE." The male voice seemed to echo as a branding iron appeared in the forms hand. She gasped and began to scream but her voice went mute as she struggled against whatever was holding her down. The form moved above her with the branding iron, a strange clan like seal making the brand, burned a bright yellow showing how hot it was as it moved down over her. She began to take in short panicked breaths as she felt the head of it come down over her breasts, making her tremble as she looked up at the form.

San-Yu's face finally moved through the shadows as he grinned down at her "Everyone will know you are mine,…" He then thrusted the iron down towards her, making her scream out….."

Mulan sat up screaming out in panic, trembling in her bed with her legs curled under her, her arms folded up against her torso as she looked around the room fear stricken. Her black hair tangled around her head, tears running down her cheeks leaving water streaks in her skin. She quivered a little as she looked down at her breasts quickly to see if there was anything there, sighing as she saw nothing but her pure skin.

She closed her eyes tightly, bringing her hands up to her eyes and began to sob softly, both in relief of it just being a dream but in horror at the idea of what her dream had meant. Her head shook slowly as she continued to sob, everything just crashing down on her at once as she sat nude. When she could cry no longer, when no more tears could fall she fell back onto her bed exhausted, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

She flinched and pulled herself closer to the top of the bed as she heard her door slide open indicating someone was coming in. She looked up and prepared to scream at him but went quiet as she saw an older woman walk into her room.

The woman stood at about five foot four, five foot five, her black hair pulled back into an oriental bun with chopsticks holding it up. She had a Chinese like gown own that tied tightly around her waist to keep it closed, the fabric a dark emerald green with black and gold oriental markings all over it. White socks covered her small feet as she turned towards Mulan. Her face was aged with wrinkles from years of emotions, years of expressions of both pain and happiness, but for now her face was just a blank wall, her dark almost black eyes staring at her as she stood.

Mulan frowned at the woman, covering her breasts from the woman as she approached the bed, feeling intimidated yet confused, the woman looked a little too old for what she assumed would be Shan Yu's taste.

The woman approached the bed, pulling a large water bowl closer to the edge of the bed side table, opening the drawer under it and taking out a small cleaning rag. The woman then turned to her and gave her a weak smile. "Don't be afraid child, I am Master Shan's faithful house keeper." She said quietly, a thick accent dripping from her words as she spoke. "I am here just to take care of you, make sure you are happy and healthy, and your mentor for your chores that you will do around the house, make sure you are fulfilling your purpose." She nodded as she dunked the rag into the water.

The woman waved her hand to Mulan, waving for her to come closer as she thoroughly getting the rag wet. "I did the courtesy of washing you out so you may not have to deal with child bearing at such a young age." She stated, making Mulan blush extremely heavily but suddenly felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. She lowered her head as she began to cry again, so thankful at the womans deed, thankful that she would not have to worry about pregnancy.

"Come here child, I will not ask again." The woman said sternly. Mulan knee crawled towards the woman, still crying weakly as she kneeled at the edge of the bed in front of the woman. The woman turned to Mulan and began to wash her, starting at her shoulders and down her arms, quickly running the wet rag over her breasts as she moved down to her stomach. She forced her legs open as she quickly ran the rag over her entrance, scrubbing at it softly, making Mulan gasp and squirm under the woman. "Stay still child." She said as she dunked the rag again and worked on her thighs then legs then feet.

"Turn around." She said sternly, Mulan obeyed as she turned her back to the woman, making a soft sound as she felt the rag rub against her back, blushing lightly as she felt the rag rub against her ass but she said nothing as she was washed. "Turn around once more." The woman stated, when Mulan did as she was told the woman pulled a new smaller rag from the drawer, dipping it in the bowl as she grabbed mulans chin and pulled her closer, gently rubbing the rag against her face, washing her tears and sweat away to soothe her. She moved the rag to Mulans neck, trying to relax her.

When the woman was done she put both rags into the bowl and turned back to Mulan. "My name is Hsiu Mei, but you will call me Mistress Mei, understood?" Mulan looked up at her, biting her bottom lip softly as she nodded. Mei smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. "You will do fine here if you do as your told, no fighting, and you will be treated like a royal servant." She nodded, "I have been working for Master Shan's family for years, you will be treated most fair unless you make trouble.

Mulan bit her bottom lip harder and shook her head. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to be his….I just want to go home to my family." She stated firmly up Mei. Mei frowned and shook her head, "You won't last long here if you keep saying things like that, you will be sold to the village people in a hot second if you say such things." She said simply. Mulan went still and trembled again, shaking her head.

Mei nodded as she turned away to an armoire and pulled its large doors open, pulling out a beautiful dark crimson servant gown for her, it close to her own gown. Mei walked back to mulan, "Put this on, you work immediately." She said as she grabbed Mulans hand and pulled her up off the bed softly and towards the armoire where a large full length mirror stood.

Mulan stayed quiet as she tried to think, absorb everything that is to come as Mei dressed her, speaking of her new chores of cooking, cleaning Shan Yu's personal quarters, doing anything he pleases and such. "But because you just got here, Master Shan has ordered that you wear this on your first day, and because it is a gorgeous gown I will care for your chores, all but caring for Master Shan personally." She stated, being careful not to say any more.

Mulan stared into the mirror at herself as the crimson gown clung to her body tightly, accentuating her body completely, cinched tightly around her waist with a black band, the sleeves falling off her shoulders showing off her slender shoulders and upper arms, and the tops of her breasts. The dress clung to her hips then flowed out around her legs to her ankles, exposing her petite feet.

Mei sat Mulan down and began to work on her hair and makeup, pulling her hair up in a similar manner as her own, a tight bun at the crown of her head, but with two gatherings of hair on either side of her temple, framing her face as she looked up at Mei. She then began to paint Mulans lips with a crimson liquid, eye makeup added around her eyes, making her black eyes pop out. Blush and eyebrow makeup added for a finish touch as she stood back, smiling at her work. "You look beautiful child, Master Shan has wonderful taste." She nodded as she turned Mulan to the mirror.

Mulan stared at herself in disbelief; her own grandmother never had done such great work with her with such little makeup. She turned her head side to side, smiling to herself in the mirror but blushed heavily at the sight of how low cut the gown was.

Mei pulled her out of the chair and towards the door. "Master Shan asked for your presences as soon as I was done, remember be polite, pleasant, and do as you're told. He has an important town meeting today with the town elders to announce his victory so you will act your best." Mei guided Mulan through the house by the hand, guiding her to the living room area.

As they entered the room Mulan saw Shan Yu reading through scrolls of paperwork, his face hard in concentration as he read. "Master Shan….." Mei called out to him. Shan Yu turned to them, looked up at Mulan. His eyes widened a little at the sight of her beauty, her pale skin seemed to glow in comparison to the dark crimson gown, her body curvaceous in the form fitting dress, and she looked so small and gorgeous. He felt his loins pulse in his pants as he stared at her. He stayed quiet for a moment, "You did a fantastic job, as usual Mei." He stated of approval. "Thank you sire.' She smiled to him then left the room to work on the house, leaving Mulan to stand before Shan Yu by herself.

Shan Yu turned back to his papers but waved her over. "Sit with me, I must prep you." He stated as he continued to read. Mulan hesitated, looking around. "I said come here." Shan Yu said sternly making Mulan flinch, making her ribs ache in pain, still hurt from the battle. She walked to him as sat on a pillow a good few feet from him, looking down at the papers on the table. Shan Yu grabbed her pillow and dragged her to him until her side was pressed against his. He reached his right hand around her and grasped her breasts through her gown, making her gasp out and struggle softly as he played with her, still reading some paperwork in his other hand.

He released her breast and rested it on her hip. "You look beautiful." He stated, still reading. "Today you will accompany my to a town meeting so I may speak to the elders of what has happened….." He glanced down at Mulan, glaring at her for a moment. "And make a new plan to take over China…..You have no choice in the matter so you will act accordingly." He stated. Mulan trembled before him, shaking her head but couldn't find the courage to speak, between him kidnapping her, raping her, and keeping her as his own has just taken everything from her. She didn't know what to do.

*Phew! Chapter done! Think I did pretty damn well lol what do you all think? Have I kinda made up to my absence? Lol if not Im already starting on chapter Seven and planning on my other story I will possibly start writing. Tell me what you think and If you want to hear the coupling for the other story I need at least 35 people asking :P Talk to everyone later!


End file.
